During a recent rainstorm, 8.56 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown, and 9.74 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown. During the same storm, 9.1 inches of snow fell in Michael's hometown. How much more rain fell in Jessica's town than in Ishaan's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ishaan's town from the amount of rain in Jessica's town. Rain in Jessica's town - rain in Ishaan's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Jessica's town received 1.18 inches more rain than Ishaan's town.